


[Podfic] A Very Bad Idea

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Getting Together, Magic, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Scheming, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Of all the terrors Geralt's ever faced, Jaskier thinks this one might just be the one he's least prepared for.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] A Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wereflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199588) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> Podficced for werefl_mingo for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** A Very Bad Idea  
 **Author:** thedevilchicken  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:49:46, mp3  
 **Warnings:** mild sex pollen-induced dubcon

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gc3qwh58wb0atx6/A_Very_Bad_Idea.mp3/file)


End file.
